Jail Break (SandowKM Style)/Transcript
Int. Gem Warship (The episode opens with someone singing. Dexter wakes up in a cell and sits up.) Dexter as Steven Universe : Sticks? Emily? (Dexter remembers what happened to Wallace as a brief image of Wallace and Lady Tottington's gems are shown falling to the ground.) Dexter : *gasps* Mr. Wallace! Where are they? *gets up and runs towards the Gem Destabilizer barrier* (Angry screaming is heard in the background.) Dexter : Woah... *gasps* *touches barrier, then pushes a hand through* Eww... *chuckles, looking at the currents running on his arm* Cool! *escapes prison cell* *shivers* I'm out. Woohoo! Okay! Where is everybody? *runs* Gotta find them. Gotta find them. Gotta find— Uh... *stops, noticing Wallace wears Anti-Pesto uniform in a cell, moaning* Uhm... hello? Are... you okay? Wallace as Ruby : *frightened* *pants* ( Wallace as ruby hits the wall with her hand, causing Dexter to lose his footing.) Great! This is just perfect! Dexter : Uh, do you need any help? Wallace : No! I mean— Don't look at me! Just... go away. *turns away and curls up* Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field? Dexter : Oh, I just kind of— *reaches towards barrier* Wallace : Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait! (dexter's hand passes through the barrier.) It's... okay? *reaches towards barrier, his hand gets zapped* *retracts hand and looks at it painfully* Ah! Nugh! *suspicious* What's going on? *looking around and gasps* Dexter : Somebody's singing... Wallace : *whispers to self* Lady Tottington (to dexter) Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Lady Totty! Dexter : Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too. Wallace : *worriedly* *rushing* She's all alone, I need to find her! Dexter : Don't worry, we'll find our friends. (dexter steps into barrier, putting his arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier.) *stuttering* And we'll do it together! (wallace rushes forward then slides under Dexter's arm before running.) Dexter : Wait for me! to Wallace and Dexter in a different part of the ship Dexter : *while both are running* Hey, my name's Dexter, by the way, what's yours? Wallace : Quiet! *focuses* Ugh! I can't see! *looks around* This way! (Wallace and Dexter run down a winding hallway.) Dexter : *both still running* How many more Gems are trapped here? Wallace : *still running* Don't know Don't care (The singing stops. Dexter and Wallace stop running.) *stops* She stopped singing. *yells* TOTTY! (Dexter looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Gem in it.) Wallace : *gasp* Oh, *realizes that it's Sunset Shimmer as Lapis, not Lady Tottington * *angrily* it's just you... Dexter : Sunset Shimmer ! (The Gem turns around, revealing her to be Sunset Shimmer. wallace starts pacing fervently.) Dexter : Sunset , I can get you out. Sunset Shimmer as Lapis : *moves back* Stop! Dexter: It's okay. I can— Sunset : No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld they're going to decide what to do with us. Wallace: *yelling* I don't have time for this! *dashes down the hallway* Dexter : *to wallace* Wait! Sunset: Dexter , whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us. Dexter : But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison! Sunset : That's why we can't fight them. Dexter : That's why we have to fight them. (Sunset turns away.) Dexter : I'll come back for you... (Dexter runs down another hallway, sunset shimmer rests her face on her lap, curling up.) to dexter running (Singing starts again. Dexter gasps. He hides as Vicky as peridot and Victor quartermaine as Jasper walk by.) Vicky as Peridot: We can't leave yet! (Dexter peeks around the corner at Vicky and Victor Q.) Vicky : The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster! (Victor Q punches the wall.) Victor Quatermaine as Jasper: *to Lady tottington as sapphire * Stop singing! *to Vicky* dexter's mother takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld. (Vicky turns and walks back.) Vicky : *grumbling* "Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said. (Dexter turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell. The Gem looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. dexter walks up to the cell.) Dexter : Hey, I like your song. Are you Lady Tottington? Lady Tottington as Sapphire: You escaped... (Dexter reaches through barrier.) Lady Tottington : Of course... (Dexter creates a gap in the barrier.) Dexter :''' *shakily* Come on, it's safe. (Lady Tottington steps through.) Lady Tottington : Thank you, Dexter. Dexter: You're... welcome! Wallace: *distantly* TOTTY! Lady Tottington: Come on! (Lady Tottington grabs Dexter's hand and runs at an incredible speed, pulling him along.) Dexter : Whoa! (They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with Wallace on the other side.) Wallace : *gasp* Lady Tottington : Wallace! (Wallace and Lady Tottington run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other.) Wallace : Did they hurt you? Lady Tottington : No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you? Wallace : Who cares!? *starts tearing up* Lady Tottington : I do! (Lady Tottington kisses Wallace's tears away. Wallace picks up Lady Tottington and spins her around.) Lady Tottington and Wallace: *laughing* (As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Wallace as Garnet, who lands in front of Dexter. The laughing switches to Wallace's voice during this scene before he lands.) Wallace as '''Garnet: Dexter! Thank you! Dexter : *gasps* Mr. Wallace! You're a fusion!? Wallace : Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this. Dexter: Well, did I make a good first impression? Wallace : Oh Dexter. We already love you. Victor Quartermaine : *off-screen* Where is she!? Wallace: It's Victor. Dexter! Find the girls and get to the control bridge. Dexter: But I don't know where they are! (Wallace kisses Dexter's forehead. Steven sees where sticks as Amethyst and Emily as Pearl are.) Dexter: Future vision... Wait, are you gonna be able to beat him on your own? Wallace: It's okay, Dexter, I'm never alone. (Dexter nods and runs off. Victor Quatermaine enters and faces Wallace.) Victor Quatermaine : Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are. Wallace : *chuckles* No, you haven't.*Singing* This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single. And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. humming* Vicky : Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing! Sticks as Amethyst: You got this, Emily! Emily as Pearl: Okay, ship. Turn us around! Wallace : *sings* *facing Victor Q* This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again. 'Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planet, And I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. Well I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you. L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. Emily/Sticks/Dexter: Wallace! Wallace: This ship is going down! Dexter: What about sunset? Wallace: There's no time! sings* Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. (The ship lands on the hill where the Crystal Temple is. The ship explodes, concluding the song.) (Lion comes running down the beach and blasts the rubble, revealing Dexter and the Crystal Gems in Dexter's bubble.) Wallace: Nice one. Dexter: *to Wallace* Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time! Sticks: You met He and Lady Tottington in curse were-rabbit?! Emily: Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Wallace, your plan! Wallace: We were waiting for your birthday. Dexter: We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know! Sticks: *chuckles* (A hand reaches up through the rubble. Victor Q emerges from the burning wreckage of the ship.) Victor Q: Ugh! Auh... *falls to her knees* Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd— Huh? (Sunset emerges from the rubble.) Sunset: Ugh! (Sunset falls to her hands and knees and attempts to flee, but Victor Q grabs her leg.) Victor Q: Come here, brat! Ah, don't run off so soon. Dexter: Lapis! Victo'r Q': Sunset, listen, fuse with me! Sunset Shimmer : What?! Victor Q : How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock? *drops Sunset* Sunset : Ugh! Victor Q : These Pestos, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes. Dexter: Sunset, don't do it! Noooooo! (Victor Q and Sunset fuse into Demon Shimmer) Dexter, Sticks, Emily and Wallace: Augh! Demon Sunset Shimmer : *cackles* Huh?What? Ughh! Demon Shimmer in Victor Q's voice and Sunset's :What are you doing? I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner! And I'm never letting you go! Ugh! Agh! Ugh ah! Dexter : Sunset! Demon Shimmer : Let's stay on this miserable planet... together! Wallace : Yikes. They are really bad for each other. (Dexter's phone starts ringing.) Dexter : *picks up phone* Um... Hello? Blossom : *through phone* Dexter! I got your message, are you okay? What's going on? Dexter... ? END Gallery Wallace and Totty about twral and fuse.JPG Wallace Vs Victor Quartermaine Stronger Than You.JPG Category:Transcripts Category:Steven Universe TV Spoof Category:Steven Universe Transcripts